The invention relates generally to protective covers and shelters for watercraft and in particular to cantilever covers including canopy frames. Boaters who moor their boats to piers are universally faced with the task of repeatedly covering and then uncovering their watercraft between storage and use configurations. While seemingly simple, this task can be daunting and can greatly diminish enjoyment of the boating experience.
Individual covers exist for most watercraft, but have to be manually taken on and off with a combination of zippers, snaps, and center poles. This task can be time consuming and physically demanding, and, for people with dexterity disabilities, virtually impossible. Often times, boaters skip boating altogether because of the difficulty associated with manual covers.